User blog:Squall L./I think I'm done with Ziley
Yeah, you read that title right. The more and more I keep thinking about them together, the less and less I like it. The couple is only together so that they can finally pair Riley up with someone, and so they can show off how lame instead of trying to make him look like a great boyfriend. In every episode that he's been since Zane has showed up, that's all they ever do anymore is make him mess up, and to show how perfect Zane is and how he can do no wrong, even when he does wrong. And the fantards are super annoying. The one's who're like" Zane deserves better!" Both the fanbrats and the situation on the show makes me incredidbly pissed off. From a scale of one to ten of annoyance and dissapoinment, one being mellow, ten being infuriating, EClare would be like 8 or 9, whereas Riley's treatment of the writers and the fans would be more like an 87. Yes, way off the scales fucking scales. I also believe that Zane doesn't appreciate Riley and takes him for granted and makes me him feel bad to get him to do things he doesn't feel comfortable doing. So now of course you're probably wondering who I wish Riley would be with instead. Excluding OCs, I think Peter/Riley had (and still does) have the potential to my my favorite canon pairing ever. Peter's had zero luck with girls before and they all ended up leaving him or getting him on meth. The only one I can really say I liked him with was Darcy, and they're unlikely to get back together since California has all the Cocaine that Shanae could ever want. Yes, Peter's shown no signs of liking boys before Riley showed but when did we ever get any kind of hint that Paige was bi? Plus, I think one of my favorite Degrassi moments ever is whenever Peter's on meth, and when they save him from getting run over, Riley gives him his jacket and along with Spinner was the only person to stay by Peter's side all night (Sav and Danny were busy, apparently. >.>). The fact that that went fucking nowhere is one of the show's most dissapointing moments. Then the fact they those two had 10,000 times more chemistry that Peter did with that damn model and he seemed to use said model just to get over Darcy and wash the taste of man out of his mouth (trying to reaffirm something...?), and there relationship was irrelevant too since the left him when she became Fangbanger. I really hope, even though I know it'll never happen (fuck you writers and producers!), that in the season 10 or 11 movie, Zane leaves Riley for Noah, and Peter's there for Riley, once again, just like he was there for him as his first real friend ever, and they end up together, happily ever after... If only I were a Magnificent Bastard with resources, I could probably manipulate the writers into making this happen. (Oh btw I don't hate Zane, I just hate him with Riley, because the latter deserves someone who appreciates him.) I'd like to end this by saying I really hope I'm not alone with any of this. Thoughts? Comments? I know most of you will probably disagree, but I'd like to hear why you think this blog is a load of crap.thumb|left|300px|Not a perfect fit, but it's my favorite love song ever, so bear with me here. thumb|300px|right ...And to anyone who refuses Piley, then I've thought of two other possible ones. Bluley (Blue/Riley): They were shown to be buds in Beat It, in which was NOT homophobic at all, and they never gave Blue ANY kind of send-off. Plus Blue is sexy as hell and I could totally picture him as being Riley's bossy bottom. Saley (Sam/Riley): Do I really need to explain this one? I think that Piley would be one of the best pairings I've ever seen, including Jaley from my own story, and Bookie from True Blood (though admittedly s3 kinda cast a bit of doubt over them). Lastly, I'd like to add the fact that Owen is Riley's foil. YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE, ALL OF YOU!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Sexy Category:Hot guys Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Peter Stone Category:Riley Category:Studz Category:Gary-Stu Category:Gay Category:Season 10 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Bisexuality Category:Homosexuality Category:Homosexuals Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Bitchin' blogs